OS-Scape PvP Wikia
OS-Scape PvP Wiki Introduction Os-Scape PvP is a RuneScape Private Server. This is a wiki full of all kinds of information that will help you in your conquest while playing The PvP server of Os-scape. Whether you are a new or old player, you can always find something to educate yourself even more. Anybody has the ability to edit or create pages within the Wiki. OS-Scape Forum/Ingame/Wikia Rules Forum Rules: Whether you have something new to share or a question, it’s possible someone else has already shared it or asked the question; use one of our search functions to find out if you are bringing up an old previously discussed topic. 2.1 Nudity: OS-Scape is used by people of all ages, including minors(!) It is not acceptable to post nude/pornographic images on our forums, this includes avatars and signatures. 2.2 Flaming / Lack of respect for members: Flaming (virtually yelling or rudeness) or posting with a lack of respect is not acceptable, this includes personal attacks upon other members. Treat all member the way you’d expect to be treated. 2.3 All members are expected to read & abide to the rules & announcements: We may make critical announcements from time to time these are generally in place to better your experience here at OS-Scape. If you don’t read them you could well be missing out on critical changes that affect your gameplay. 3. Use the English language in public chat: We understand that with a multi-national community. Not everybody speaks English, but please try your best. If you’re unable to post in English, use an online translator. You’re free to post your original message below the English translation if you wish. 4. Keep posts / threads on-topic: Whilst we are able to overlook a minor amount of off-topic posting, our general rule is that your threads & posts must be relevant to the forum / thread in which you are posting. This rule covers pointing out to other members that they have broken a rule. If they have done so, please use the report button rather than replying to them in order to keep the thread on-topic. 5. Don’t make unneeded posts Not to be confused with spam, this covers posting one word replies such as “LOL”, used to boost post count or just for the sake of posting. Instead, make posts with a purpose, using a clear subject & message, post a message only once and don’t double post. This rule also covers grave-digging; which is the act of reviving an old, inactive thread without adding any real value to it. We are an active community with many posts & threads added daily; we don’t need any unnecessary clutter. Feel free to edit your message as you like, so if you don’t receive an answer, revisit your message and see if you can describe your problem better. Also, bear in-mind that we the OS-SCAPE staff cannot be online all the time so it may take some time for you to receive an answer. 6. Don’t spam Spam is posting in bulk, typically used for, but not limited to advertising indiscriminately & harassment. Multiple instances of unnecessary posting may also be considered spam. 7. Hacking, Phishing, or Real World Trading In any form is not tolerable. This includes the condoning of any of the above. This particular rule extends to in-game and may result in a permanent ban both in-game and on the forums. 8. Reputation Boosting. The reputation system is meant for contributing content that is posted around the community, this system should not be abused by either giving yourself reputation with making another account, requesting reputation directly and indirectly and so on. Those who break this rule is subject to a reputation reset, lock, and even an infraction. Which can lead up to a permanent ban if caught multiple times. Game Rules: 1. Ragging - last updated Jan 27th: Definition: aggressively NHing (no honour) against an honest/honor pker. WHERE RAGGING IS BANNED. EDGEVILLE VS VENG PKERS - 1 WARNING, SECOND OFFENCE = JAIL::EDGEPVP ZONE = INSTANT JAIL, RUSHING IS NOW ALSO INSTANT JAIL. Hybrids can visit ::EDGEPVP How to report: record the rag for at least 30 seconds (to prove overheads, free gear, no intention to PK) and post it in the Report a Player section. Boxing wilderness bosses stopping PvMers is considered ragging and is punishable by a Jail. 1.1: Excessive rushing / Normal Rushing Dbow/Granite Maul/ AGS, claws etc;Constant rushing which is doing the same process in a fashion that prevents player to have their fights, without being interrupted, which is against the game spirit, and creates a negative environment. This rule applies as of now (time of creation) and will continue past when Tafani/FFA portal no longer restores special attack. Also another thing to keep in mind during the first punishment you'll be issued a warning, followed by a repeat offense of jail sentence. This applies to using a teleport tablet after spec transferring to your opponents, or repeatededly stepping in/out of wilderness to prevent someone from attacking you. Appealing a Rushing Ban : Requirement of waiting (3) days before appointed to appeal on forums, if you've created a topic in terms of being unbanned without appealing in the time-span of your offence it'll be closed immediately resulting in a longer probation to appeal Note: ANY rushing or ragging at EDGE PVP is a direct offense, you will be jailed (for an extended period of time) accordingly without warning. 1.2: DDoS If, for some reason, it's not obvious, we will instantly mac ban anyone who ddoses. Proof can include disconnecting videos/pictures. We will combine this evidence with our logs to decide for ourselves if it a ddos was legitimate and who the guilty party was. NOTE: if we suspect someone for ddosing, we retain the right to fully mac ban them without sufficient proof. 2. Language:We are very lenient when it comes to swearing. However, we do not tolerate any racism, diseases or anything directly offensive to a person's beliefs or choices. The client OS-SCAPE uses has an ignore feature, make sure to use it. 2.1 Please do not make reports with petty insults, it wastes our time and does not help anything. If anything racist, sexist or anything a long those lines occurs then you can report the individual. Moderators will not deal with small petty insults. 3. Spamming: 3.1 Do not abuse our auto-chat system, anything directly offensive or harmful to another player in any way will be directly muted for an hour. 3.2 Do not spam anything unrelated to OS-SCAPE, we do not need people shouting random unneeded remarks that serve no relevance to the game itself. 3.3 If you do not want to see the auto-typer being used please add them to your ignore list, this will save you a lot of frustration. 4. BM Farming: If a player has been caught directly farming blood money his/her account will be banned permanently, you can appeal your ban but you must wait 3 days until you appeal. 5. Personal Information: We do not tolerate any releasing of any player's personal information such as; location addresses, ip addresses, doxing of any kind. If any real information is leaked by another player they will be permanently muted, they may appeal after 1 week. 6. Disruption of StakesIf any player disrupts/hits a person that has an on-going stake they will be given a warning and then jailed for an hour. 6.1 Please remember that staking is on your terms, you take the risk to stake your items and whatever happens during that stake is on your own behalf. 6.2 Staff members have no obligation to provide assistance or aid in stakes whether it be advice or middle manning. However, if any staff member does decide to MM they need to be given a 5% tax off of your winnings (the reason for this is that if a staff member MM's your stake you have guaranteed safety of your items not being scammed). 6.3 Also please remember that if you decide to let a random player MM your stake he/she can scam your items and nothing will be done to that player - as said previously it is on YOUR own risk to use that person. 7. Swapping Swapping is not allowed, you cannot swap RUNESCAPE GP to OS-SCAPE BM. If a player is caught swapping any amounts of BM or GP their account will be banned, they can appeal via the forums. 8. Scamming Whilst scamming is ultimately the players own fault we do not allow any type of scamming. If a player has been caught trying to scam another member of our community they will be jailed, if they do it again after having their first punishment they will be banned for 5 days. 9. Dishonesty of a hacking If a player is caught lying about being hacked and asking for a refund when that player was never actually hacked in the first place, this player will be permanently banned. 10. Abusing a bug If a player is caught abusing a bug and exploits the bug without letting staff members know about it, this player will be permanently banned or even IP banned depending on how bad and game breaking the bug is. Please follow these guidelines accordingly.(Taken from forums, Joe) Wikia Rules: ONLY EDIT/ADD PAGES IF YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING. If you sabotage the wikia, you'll be permanently terminated. (Notice, that it's extremely easy for me to get the old information back) If you copy something from/to wikia, make sure you'll add the source. If it's self made, no sources are needed obviously. When adding/editing a page, make sure it looks professional. There's several guides to use wikia(s) properly.